Integrated circuits may include several transistors configured to perform a variety of functions. Subsets of the transistors may be grouped into a plurality of “flavors” according to one or more transistor operating characteristics. For example, transistor operating characteristics may include operating voltage, leakage current, drive current, threshold voltage, etc. The specific flavors of transistors may depend on material selection, fabrication process and/or one or more process parameters. The operating characteristics may be prioritized. For example, minimizing leakage current may be a relatively high priority in order to meet power consumption constraints.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.